


Não era só provocação

by RakBlack



Category: ONER, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Lemon, M/M, PWP, cpop - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RakBlack/pseuds/RakBlack
Summary: YueYue estava cansado de Mu Ziyang e sua mania de provocá-lo em frente ás câmeras.
Relationships: Mu Ziyang/Yue Yue
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Não era só provocação

**Author's Note:**

> Oi ^^  
> Esse plot surgiu na minha mente de forma aleatória e se transformou nessa oneshot.  
> É pwp. Puro lemon mesmo. Espero que esteja bom, porque tava louca pra escrever com esse casal *-*

Ele odiava a forma que Mu Ziyang o provocava. Sempre a mesma coisa. Primeiro agia de um jeito fofo, depois vinha aquele sorriso sexy acompanhado de algumas palavras que o afetariam e, então, ele fingia que nada tinha acontecido.

Idiota.

YueYue nunca sabia como agir naquelas situações e acabava ficando sem graça e se comportando como uma garotinha virgem.

Ridículo.

O mais irritante é que ele sempre fazia questão de fazer aquelas coisas em frente às câmeras, em frente aos fãs. Parecia algum tipo de fetiche deixá-lo sem graça na frente de todo mundo. Mas, quando estavam no dormitório, a coisa já era bem diferente. Mu Ziyang era apenas um amigo, o cara que dividia a cama com ele e não demonstrava nenhum interesse. Na verdade os momentos dos dois juntos, sozinhos, eram quase exclusivamente dormindo, já que os ensaios e gravações eram sempre com os outros amigos.

Aquilo irritava YueYue. Irritava muito e nem podia mentir dizendo que era medo disso interferir no grupo. Não era do tipo de pessoa que mente para si mesmo, afinal. Ele tinha consciência que sua irritação era porque queria mais.

Queria que os olhares fossem mais do que provocação. Queria que os toques acontecessem sem uma câmera para filmar.

YueYue queria Mu Ziyang.

Mas ele também não era do tipo que procura, que vai atrás. Ele não conseguiria, nunca, arrumar coragem para se declarar e colocar Mu Ziyang contra a parede.

Covarde.

Ele era um covarde e nem fazia questão de negar. Então, em seu pensamento, tudo ficaria da mesma forma.

Até então.

O dia tinha começado como qualquer outro, preguiçoso e com Ling Chao indo acordar todo mundo. Ele era uma criança responsável e YueYue se sentia um péssimo líder por ver que o mais novo era tão menos preguiçoso pela manhã.

Ele resmungou que o garoto deveria ir se arrumar primeiro e acordar BuFan para preparar o café da manhã, e observou Ling CHao revirar os olhos e resmungar que não voltaria ali e que os mais velhos eram nada mais do que aquilo: velhos.

Poderia castigá-lo, mas sempre deixava que o mais novo fizesse e dissesse o que queria. Não tinha poder para brigar com ele.

Virou na cama, pronto para fazer exatamente o que não deveria e dormir mais um pouco, quando se sentiu abraçado pela cintura.

YueYue travou. Mu Ziyang só podia estar dormindo pesado para que tivesse passado para o seu lado daquela forma.

Não que aquilo já tivesse acontecido antes.

Não sentindo mais nenhum movimento, o mais velho relaxou, voltando para sua ideia original de dormir mais alguns minutos, mas mal seu olhos se fecharam e sentiu o corpo maior colado ao seu e a respiração de Mu Ziyang em sua nuca.

O arrepio foi involuntário.

\- Vai mesmo continuar fingindo que não me quer? – a voz dele, rouca pelo sono, causou outro arrepio em YueYue. - O que mais eu preciso fazer pra você entender que eu sou louco por você?

Os corpos dos dois estavam completamente colados. O contato não tinha restrições já que ambos sempre dormiam sem camisa e, nos dias mais frios, preferiam dividir os dois cobertores ao invés de cada um ficar com o seu.

YueYue engoliu seco, reprimindo um som constrangedor que queria escapar de sua garganta.

\- Mentira. – sua voz não estava muito diferente, o que deixou a conversa ainda mais quente. – Você só brinca de me provocar e eu não sou idiota. Se fosse tão louco por mim, faria algo a respeito.

Silêncio.

Seguido de uma risada baixinha, que Mu Ziyang fez questão de abafar encostando os lábios na nuca do mais velho.

\- Tem razão. Vou fazer algo a respeito.

Aquela voz. Aquele tom. Mu Ziyang sendo sexy era um pecado, mas YueYue não teve muito tempo para pensar sobre aquilo, pois sentiu os lábios alheios deixarem sua nuca para se arrastarem por sua pele. Primeiro beijos leves, depois pequenas mordidas, ele sentia que poderia derreter a qualquer momento.

O primeiro gemido deixou sua boca, teimosamente, quando a mão alheia, antes comportada sobre sua cintura, escorregou para cima e para baixo em seu peito. Os dedos longos não fizeram cerimônia antes de passar sobre a calça que YueYue usava para dormir, mas o movimento seguinte esperou uma autorização – que veio muda, quando o mais velho virou a cabeça de forma que pudesse beijar a boca tentadora. Só então Mu Ziyang se atreveu a tocá-lo sob aquela peça de roupa.

A princípio o beijo estava bem desajeitado, mas aquilo não os incomodava, já que pareciam mais interessados em explorar as sensações. Não demorou para que as roupas que ainda cobriam o líder se perdessem em algum lugar embaixo das cobertas e Mu Ziyang se tornasse mais exigente com os toques.

As mãos grandes não se fixavam apenas nos lugares óbvios. Era como se ele soubesse exatamente onde tocar para deixar YueYue totalmente entregue. E, para completar, ainda deixava claro o quanto aquilo tudo também o agradava, sendo por estar tão excitado quanto o mais velho ou sussurrar sensualmente no ouvido deste.

Mu Ziyang ainda vestia sua calça do pijama, mas YueYue pediu baixinho para que ele tirasse. O pedido saiu de forma tão erótica que ele teve que se segurar para não acabar com a brincadeira cedo demais.

A voz de YueYue era demais para seu auto controle.

Ele viu o outro esticar o braço para o criado mudo e tirar um frasco pequeno e transparente de dentro da gaveta. O objeto foi colocado em sua mão e Mu Ziyang sorriu, vendo que o conteúdo estava pela metade.

\- Faz isso na nossa cama e nem me chama? Pelo menos faz pensando em mim?

\- Cala a boca. – YueYue respondeu com a voz entrecortada pela respiração irregular.

Mu Ziyang riu, melando os dedos com lubrificante e continuando a estimular o menor, que foi pego de surpresa, já que imaginava que seria preparado para uma penetração e não que o outro continuaria a masturbá-lo.

O gemido que ecoou pelo quarto abafou o som úmido da mão contra seu pênis.

\- Shhh... Baixinho ou os meninos vão vir aqui saber o que está acontecendo.

A recomendação veio tarde demais, já que Ling Chao entrou pela porta no segundo seguinte, contrariando suas próprias palavras.

\- É sério que vocês ainda estão na cama? Eu e BuFan vamos sair sem vocês e...

YueYue podia matar Mu Ziyang naquele momento, pois, mesmo com a presença do mais novo ali, continuou a masturbação. E pior, passou a prepará-lo também. Ele tinha que agradecer por ainda estarem cobertos, mas foi impossível não deixar um som constrangedor escapar de seus lábios.

\- Você tá bem, gege? Tá vermelho... Não tá com febre? Quer um remédio? – Ling Chao soou preocupado, mas a voz dele estava tão longe que nem conseguia pensar o quão inocente ele era por não ter percebido nada.

\- Ele tá um pouco mal, mas já vai tomar remédio e um banho. Pode ir na frente com o BuFan que vamos daqui a pouco. Eu vou cuidar dele.

Ling Chao pareceu ponderar por um instante, mas logo afirmou e saiu. Não que YueYue tenha visto, já que mantinha os olhos fechados, tentando não se concentrar no dedo escorregando para dentro e para fora de seu corpo, e sim em não fazer mais nenhum barulho. Ele só percebeu que voltaram a ficar sozinhos pelo som da porta sendo fechada.

\- Idiota. – sussurrou, tentando soar bravo, mas não teve muito sucesso.

\- Não fique bravo... Relaxa... É mais gostoso assim. – Mu Ziyang o beijou mais uma vez, abafando um gemido dolorido, já que adicionava mais um dedo, lentamente. – Eu disse que cuidaria de você, não disse?

YueYue não sabia como ele podia ter tamanho auto controle para continuar com aquele tom em uma hora daquelas, mas Mu Ziyang era um maldito provocador nato. Ele continuava a enlouquecê-lo mesmo já o tendo totalmente mole em seus braços. A quantidade de lubrificante, somado ao fato de que ele sabia exatamente onde tocar, fazia do mais velho uma massa de modelar.

Mas ele não o penetrou na primeira oportunidade. Nem na segunda. Até mesmo quando YueYue implorou baixinho, tudo o que sentiu foi a extensão do pênis dele escorregar superficialmente por cima de sua entrada. Ele só o fez quando o mais velho sujou sua mão de sêmen e não conseguia lembrar nem do próprio nome. Só então ele deslizou seu membro para dentro de YueYue e gemeu gostosamente em seu ouvido, sendo imitado, já que o outro estava extremamente sensível pelo recente orgasmo.

Mu Ziyang era lento, mas forte o suficiente para fazer YueYue ver estrelas. Seus movimentos eram acompanhados pelo menor, que também não parecia ter pressa e demonstrava gostar do ritmo em que estavam.

Os beijos voltaram a acontecer, mas sendo interrompidos por gemidos e sendo muito mais sensuais.

YueYue sentia tudo muito quente e escorregadio. Estava duro mais uma vez e nem era por ser constantemente estimulado, mas sim por senti Mu Ziyang duro e pulsando dentro dele.

Cada vez mais forte.

Cada vez mais fundo.

Os dedos do maior passeavam por sua cintura, apertando com força. As peles se chocavam e o som fazia o ambiente ainda mais quente. As cobertas, a essa altura, se tornavam desconfortáveis, mas o medo de serem interrompidos era muito grande para que se livrassem delas.

O suor tornava tudo mais excitante. O cheiro forte de sexo deixava o ambiente mais quente e os gemidos, muito contidos, fazia o erótico beirar o pornográfico.

Os nomes deixavam os lábios vez ou outra, pedindo por mais, elogiando, provocando, ou apenas para confirmar que aquilo era real.

Não foi surpresa que YueYue gozasse mais uma vez. Toda aquela estimulação o fez sujar a mão do maior e seu próprio abdômen. Mu Ziyang também não demorou muito mais. Não que não tivesse resistência, mas ter YueYue pedindo para que ele viesse dentro foi um golpe baixo.

Mesmo com a respiração ofegante, colaram os lábios em um beijo necessitado. Pela primeira vez desde que tudo aquilo começara, YueYue ficou de frente para Mu Ziyang. Ele foi abraçado e teve seu corpo colado ao do outro durante o beijo.

\- Fui claro o suficiente agora? – o maior perguntou, entre selinhos, acariciando a pele suada. – Não sei como você pode não ter percebido antes.

\- Achei que fosse só brincadeira. Ou que você tivesse algum tipo de tara por câmeras e por me provocar em público.

Mu Ziyang riu, deixando o líder sem graça.

\- Tenho uma tara mesmo, mas é por você todo envergonhado assim... E gemendo meu nome também.

YueYue deu um tapa fraco no peito dele, gerando mais risos.

Eles não se demoraram na cama, indo para o banho logo em seguida. Banho esse onde eles demoraram muito mais que o normal.

O atraso deles fez o ensaio durar mais do que o normal aquele dia, mas eles não pareciam estar se importando.

A partir de então, as coisas entre os dois, longe e perto da câmera, seriam um pouco diferentes.

E eles gostavam daquilo.

**Author's Note:**

> Gostaram? Não? Me deixem saber ^^


End file.
